Lies, Lies, Lies
by TheDemonSoulReaper
Summary: Dento visits Sanyou City to see his brothers, Poddo and Corn, but Poddo has runaway and Corn is angry at Dento for leaving the gym and supposedly encouraging Poddo to leave too. Part 1. Please read note at top of entry.Story wont make sense if u don't.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note! Please Read! This is VERY important!

_**This story is based a little bit off of the Pokemon anime, where Dento leaves with Iris and Satoshi/ Ash. However, I have made a somewhat important change to it. On episode 48 (it actually may have been 58. I don't remember.) Dento, Satoshi, and Iris run into Poddo (Chili for you peple who watch it English) in er... some town... or city... whatever. Not the point. Anyway, Dento and Poddo have a battle and Poddo loses. and then... stuff happens... his Baouppu (Pansear) runs off, bla bla bla... So, Dento, Iris, and Satoshi try to contact Corn (Cress) for info about why Poddo left the gym. Apparnetly, Poddo RAN AWAY from the gym. I'm not going to spoil every detail in the episode, but at the end, Dento convinces Poddo to go back to Sanyou City (Striation City) and more importanly, back to Corn. However, I'm going to twist that ending up a bit. And THIS is where the REAL drama sets in. :) [Insert Dramatic Music HERE] And also, this story is not going to just be mainly about one of the triplettes, as most other stories with these three are. This story trys to focus on all three of their problems. All characters and places belong to Pokemon. This is only Part 1 of the story, so some characters won't be here yet.**_

It was a warm spring day in April. Dento decided he was going to visit his brothers, back at the Sanyou City gym. Iris and Satoshi came with him.

"It's been awhile since you saw your brothers, huh Dent?" Iris asked.

"Well, you saw Poddo a couple months ago, so it wasn't THAT long..." Satoshi added, smiling.

Dento stopped and turned around, with a frown on his face. "But that was months ago! And the last time I spoke with Corn was on the same day, but we were pretty just worrying about Poddo. Not to mention it was over the phone, so we haven't talked together in person for almost a YEAR!" He then quickly cheered up. "But that's why I'm visiting them today!"

They walked for awhile, but soon reached Sanyou. However when they walked in, things weren't as calm and happy as they were before Dento left.

Corn was running around putting plates of food on everyone's tables, while customers screamed at him for burning the food by mistake, giving them the wrong order, or taking too long to bring them their order.

"You idiot! This isn't our order!"

"Can't you do anything right?"

"You know, taking a FOOD ORDER isn't that hard!"

"You call this food? It's burnt to a crisp!"

"What the hell is this! This is NOT the drink I ordered!" One man shouted, and tryed to throw the glass at Corn. Luckily, he missed.

People were shouting things at him from all directions. Finally, he just lost it. He dropped to his knees, with his hands over his ears. "I'm trying! Just be quiet!" he screamed, tears in his eyes.

The whole restaurant was silent. It was hard to belive everyone was screaming just a minute ago. Corn was still crying however. Dento ran over to him. "Corn! are you okay?"

Corn looked up at his brother, his eyes still had tears in them. He didn't say anything for about a minute. He just stared at him. Finally, he said somthing, "N-no!" he stuttered, then he quickly became angry. "No! This is all _your_ fault! If you hadn't left, Poddo wouldn't have w-wanted to either! A- and then I wouldn't be running a restaurant by myself!" he yelled.

"What do mean? Poddo said he would come BACK to the gym!" Dento asked, confused.

"Well he didn't!" Corn shouted. It wasn't often that Corn was angry, but he definitely was now.

"Can you please stop screaming?" Dento asked.

"Why should I? You didn't bring Poddo back like you promised me, so why should I do anything for YOU?" Corn got up and ran to his room. Which wasn't that far considering their rooms were on the next floor. (What kinda place do they live in anyway? It's like, a Gym, Restaurant, and House all in one... It's the whole package! Yay!)

"What should we do Dent?" a familiar voice asked. He turned to see it was Iris speaking, Satoshi standing next to her. He had forgotten they were there.

"I don't know what to do about Corn but," he said with a very serious tone that he doesn't use often. "I know the first thing we're gonna do. We're gonna find Poddo."

"Hey what about our food!" a customer shouted.

"Shut up! Your spoiling the moment you f*ckin ass!" Dento shouted back. Iris and Satoshi were looking at each other with that, "_did he REALLY just say that?"_, look.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**This is my first fanfiction so i'm sorry if it's not that good. Please comment and tell me what you think. Oh, and sorry to you Poddo fans. He's not in the first part, but he'll be in either the next one or the third one. :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Note!**

_**Nothing, i repeat, nothing in this story will make ANY sense if DON'T read the first part. Also, You have to read the Note at the top of the first story to understand THAT one.**_

The three friends walked out of the restaurant, the customers behind them, but not with them. The cutomers were just leaving because they had no one to serve them food now. A couple of them shot Dento a mean look. "What?" he asked.

"Your his brother! You should have gotten him back out here, you idiot!" a very angry person said to him.

"Ya know, the world dosen't revolve around you..." Iris said to the man. It was the same man who tried to throw the glass at Corn earlier. The man sighed and walked away. He muttered something under his breath.

"... Did he just call us idiots?" Satoshi asked.

"I don't know, but it sure sounded like thats what he said. He was talking too low to tell." Iris replied.

Dento was staring at the ground. "Thats not important," he stated. "What's important is that we find Poddo. He couldn't have gone THAT far. Unova is a small region you know."

Satoshi and Iris exchanged glances. "Um... Dento?" Satoshi began, afraid to give Dento this suggestion, "What if... Poddo dosn't WANT to come back? Then what"

Dento rolled his eyes. "Well it's a little OBVIOUS he dosn't WANT to come back. We'll just have to make him want to." Dento stated. But, of course, Satoshi was confused still. As always, or at least, that's what Iris thinks of him.

"How are we gonna do that?" Satoshi asked.

"You're such a child!" Iris said, teasing him.

"Yeah, like YOU know the answer to that, Iris." Satoshi replied to her teasing, a little annoyed.

"Quit fighting! Come on, where going to the Pokemon Center. I'm going to use the phone there to contact the other Gym leaders. I'll see if they've seen him in any of those cities."

The Pokemon Center was not far from the gym. They got there within 5 minutes. Dento walked in and asked the Nurse at the desk if he could use the phone.

"Okay, I'm gonna call Lenora." You guys use those phones and call... whoever." Dento said to Iris and Satoshi. They called six of the eight gym leaders. They obviously didn't call Sanyou city because, well, Corn was the Sanyou city gym leader. Well, the only one who who wasn't travelling anyways. Finally they called Skyla.

"Well... I havn't seen him _recently._" she told Dento. "But I saw him last month... does that count as recently?"

"What was he doing?" Dento demanded. _Wow, I've never seen him this upset before,_ Iris couldn't help to think.

"Well, he took a plane... to... somewhere..." Skyla told him. "I don't remember where. But I can ask some of the flight attendants if they know. I'll find out and get back to you ASAP."

Dento sighed. "Yes. Thankyou." he hung up the phone. He sat down in a nearby chair in the waiting room. He looked down at the ground, put his hands over his face, and began to cry.

"Dento? Are you alright?" Satoshi asked. "Are you crying?"

Dento looked up at him. "Yeah I'm fine. I-I just have a headache that's all." He grabbed the top of his head as he said this. "I just can't belive this is really happening..."

"It'll be fine! Don't worry!" Satoshi replied, very optimistically.

"That's easy for YOU to say. It's not happening to YOU. You don't even have siblings, so it's not like you would know." Dento snapped at him.

"When did you become such a jerk!" Iris yelled at Dento.

Dento was speechless. He stared at her for a moment. Finally he just got up and left the Pokemon Center. "Where are you going?" Satoshi called out to him.

"I'm going to find Poddo. By myself, since you two obviously don't care."

"Dento wait!" Iris called. "I'm sorry for calling you a jerk!"

"Sure you are." Dento called back sarcastically. "Besides, I don't NEED your help. I can manage pretty well on my own!"

Within a moment, Dento was gone. He already was heading towards the path out of Sanyou City. He figured that he'd look in places where you could catch Pokemon. If Poddo wasn't at a city, he must have been in a forest or meadow looking for wild pokemon to catch.

**To be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Dento stared up into the trees as he walked along the path. He wasn't really looking at anything. Just thinking deep thoughts. What if he never found Poddo? And even if he did, would he ever come back? Maybe he would be angry at Dento for asking him to head back to the gym. Questions about Corn were going through his head as well. Why didn't Corn tell him sooner that it was so hard to work at the restaurant alone and why didn't he tell him Poddo never came back? He sighed. It was so deppressing just to think this was actually happening to him. His relationship with his brothers had never been so bad before. Then he stopped right there. What if Poddo was in trouble? He got into trouble so often when they were kids and he still does now. His younger brother often needed the help of others but would not admit it. When he was child he would though. He would be asking Dento for help all of the time.

"Dento... I um... broke mom's new vase... can you help me fix it?" A five- year old Poddo asked his older brother, with tears in his eyes.

"What do you mean you broke it?" Dento, who was also only five, asked him.

"It's broken. I don't think it needed that much of an explanation." Poddo replied a little annoyed. It was hard to belive the red-head had been crying just a moment ago. "Now c'mere and help me fix it before mom comes home!"

"Fine..." Dento was usally happy to help his younger brother, but how was he going to fix the vase! He's not a magician or miracle-worker!

When he entered the living room, he immeditaley saw the smashed vase in peices on the rug. "Um... Poddo?

"Yeah?

"I don't know if it's _possible_ for me to fix this! Just look at it! Maybe Corn can help though. He's good at puzzles so maybe he can get all the peices together." Corn _was_ very good at puzzles. So he probably could get them in the right spot. But how would they stick together?

"I don't want Corn's help!" Poddo shouted out of nowhere. "I want _your_ help! Your my big brother and Corn's my little brother so you're smarter! And I'm smarter than Corn too, because I'm older than Corn. We're smart. Corn's stupid."

"Yeah! You're right!" Dento agreed. At the age of five you always think you're more superior than others and love to claim it. So did Dento.

"I'm not s-stupid..." Corn was crying behind them. They hadn't known he was there.

"Why are you down here Corn! You should go back to your room and go talk to your stuffed toys like you usally do! Stay out of this!" Poddo shouted at Corn, who was still sobbing.

This just made Corn even more upset, and scared of being yelled at again. So he did as he was told and ran up too his room.

"Okay then..." Dento said. "There! Good as new! Well, sort of..." The vase had turned into a giant mess of peices and glue within moments. Great. Just Great.

"She's not gonna fall for that..." Poddo said looking at Dento frowning. Then he smiled. "But thankyou for trying! I'll just say _Corn_ broke it when she asks! She'll fall for_ that!"_

Well, the memory wasn't _that_ sweet now that he though about it. Suddenly he bumped into somthing. Or _someone._ They both fell to the ground.

"Ow! watch where you're goin' will ya?" Dento heard a familiar voice shout.

He looked up. _Oh. It's just Poddo. I better keep walking. Wait. Poddo! How far did I walk out that I found him already? I wasn't even looking where I was going!_ Dento thought. He got up and looked around. He was in Pinwheel Forest. He didn't even recall taking a path there.

As Poddo gathered his things and began to walk away, he looked back for a second. He turned around. HE realized it was Dento who he had bumbed into., and began to ran towards him."Dento! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you that I knocked over! Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine! B-but why are you out here?" Dento replied.

"I'm catching Pokemon so I can dominate people in battles, duh!" Poddo said it as if it were obvious.

"That's not what I meant. I meant, why aren't you at the gym?"

"Hah! Gym? I don't need to go to any gym! These babies are pretty powerful!" He replied flexing his arms, which didn't actually seem all that powerful.

"Poddo, you know what I meant by 'gym'. Quit joking around. This is a serious matter." Dento told him.

"Fine..." he mumbled. "I didn't go back."

"Yes, I knew that. But why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Just, because." Poddo said annoyed at his brother.

"That's not a very good reason."

"Well, I didn't realize that everything needed a reason, Dento!" Poddo yelled at him.

"I didn't say that _everything_ needs a reason." Dento said trying to stay calm. "But this is important, and this _does_ need a reason."

"Who asked you to come out here anyway? It was Corn wasn't it?"

"What? No! I came here myself!" Dento replied.

"Forget it. Just go away! I don't need your help with anything!" Poddo turned around and ran.

"Poddo wait!" Dento yelled out to him. But within a moment, he was gone.

Dento began to run after him, but he was too tired and it was getting late. He walked along the path to find somewhere to stay. He stared at the ground as he walked. _'I don't need your help' he says. Yeah right. The nerve of him sometimes. Why doesn't he just admit it? _He stopped right there. _Why didn't __**I**__ admit it when I said that to Iris?_

_**To be Continued...**_


End file.
